Hetalia Darkness
by Applepie2424
Summary: Arthur is in a mental institute for his schizophrenia, alone and hated. Read and see what happens. I fail at this summary but may be a good story? I didn't think so but whatever Rated M just in case for character death, violence, and gore. My first story :


**So yes, this is my first story ever! This is based off of a poem thing that I had sent to a friend at four in the morning. This does have character death and some gore, so yeah. FIRST STORY EVEEEERRRR :)**

* * *

Darkness

"Kill me" the man said. Arthur sighed. How many times did he have to murder this bloke to make him go away?  
"I've killed you several times now. Please leave me alone." snapped Arthur. The man gave him an angry stare. Once again, Arthur sighed and held up his revolver. 'This better be worth it' he thought, and pulled the trigger, killing him, causing him to sink to the white tile and disappear.  
He gazed around his isolated room. White walls. White tile. White door. White sheets with a bright red blood stain on it. Arthur glanced towards the window, reading the paper that has been there since he had arrived. "Arthur Kirkland; Schizophrenic patient. Watch closely at all times." It said.  
Arthur heard a knock at the door, and a nurse dressed in a white uniform with a small plastic cup filled with pills that were supposed to help his condition. If only they knew it had done the opposite.  
"It's time for your medicine Arthur!" the lady said with a plastered grin on her face. He knew she didn't want to be here. None of them ever did.  
"Thank you." he replied. Once he had taken his meds, the nurse hurried out of his room. None of them stayed very long. They didn't want to be in the same space as a crazy person for long. They feared him. His violent hallucinations frightened all of them. They hated him for it.  
Arthur looked out the window, across the white hallway into an empty white room. White. How he hated that color. They think its calming, the medical staff. Think it helps with the insanity that takes place in the psych ward he resides in. What they don't know is that is does the opposite.  
"I'm back!" said someone that sounds like himself in a sing-song voice. "You didn't kill me!"  
"You're impossible to kill!" shouted Arthur. He couldn't stand his hallucinations. Especially this one. It looked like him, spoke like him, but was completely different. He bothered Arthur, and the only way to get rid of his duplicate was to grant his wish-to kill him.  
"You just don't know how to kill me the right way." the opposite told him. Arthur, once again, sighed and tackled the man, strangling him to death.  
"Arthur?" squeaked the nurse standing at the door, a frightened look on her face.  
"Umm, yes?" he replied, embarrassed about his display towards the staff. 'Great.' he thought. 'They'll like me even less now.'  
"Umm, we have a cure for your condition, a new drug that lowers brain activity and depletes hallucinations!" she exclaimed with false excitement, a fake smile replaced by the terrified look that filled her face. "Now, we have to give you a little shot…" she explained the whole process to Arthur, who was suspicious. This stuff was going to kill him, not cure him.  
"Get the bloody hell away from me! You are not ever going to inject that poison into my bloodstream!" he snarled. A man wrote something down on his clipboard, muttering paranoia under his breath. They moved closer. No. Arthur was not letting this happen.  
"Strap him down!" yelled a male nurse. Several strong arms held him down, strapping him onto the bed, disabling Arthur from making any movement. He felt a cool sensation in a spot on his wrist. 'Its happening' he thought. 'I'm going to die'. A sharp pain pierced his skin and he felt the poison move through his bloodstream, through his body.  
"Done. I also gave him a sedative so he won't attack when we unstrap him" said a nurse, relief filling throughout her face. Arthur grew tired from the medicine, and slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep as they left the room.  
Arthur woke to a room full of creatures. Bunnies, fairies, deer, and more. The medicine made him worse. Arthur was not surprised, but angry. Why are these people doing all of these things? They don't help at all and only make his hallucinations become worse and more frequent. He was startled by a knock at the door, followed by a grinning face with a clip board.  
"Good morning Arthur! Good news today!" she exclaimed. Arthur just stared.  
"Your brain activity is lower than it was and your hallucinations should disappear!" Arthur became furious. They didn't know anything about his hallucinations! He looked up at the lady, whose face was now replaced with his own. "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." he/she taunted. Arthur was fed up. He leapt off of the bed with astounding speed and tackled her to the ground. He bit into her neck, tasting the revolting yet delicious taste of her flesh and blood. She screamed, the last sounds she would ever make as she quickly bled out. Arthur felt a prick at his side, and fell unconscious yet again.

He woke up strapped to a table, monitors beeping around him, an IV connected to his arm. He looked around frantically, assessing the situation. There were two guards at the door with big muscles. A sign was taped on the door. "WARNING: HIGHLY DANGEROUS" it read in bold red letters. He looked at the ceiling, black spots forming in his eyes. 'What's happening?!' Arthur thought to himself, panicking as the machines surrounding him started making alarming noises and staff rushed into the room. He couldn't breath, and doctors and nurses were trying desperately to keep him alive. Arthur felt himself slipping away.  
"His organs are failing! Get him to the ER stat!" a man yelled. There was nothing they could do. Arthur felt his heart rate increase to dangerous levels and his vision became fuzzy. More spots disrupted his vision as his heart stopped.  
Darkness

* * *

**So yes, my first story (kinda sucked) but please review! I would appreciate positive criticism for any future stories that I may possibly write. Thank you those who made it this far in the story! :D**


End file.
